poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph
Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph is another Land Before Time crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in near future. Plot At night, when Litwak's Arcade closes, the various video game characters congregate in Game Central Station through the power cables. At the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., the characters celebrate the game's titular hero but shun its villain, Wreck-It Ralph. At a support group for video game villains, Ralph reveals he doesn't want to be a bad guy anymore. Returning to his own game, Ralph meets Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Celebi, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Hubie, Rocko, Crysta, Batty Koda, and Jack Skellington (who have come to Litwak's Arcade and enter the game). Ralph later finds the other characters celebrating their game's anniversary and that he was not invited. Felix reluctantly invites Ralph to join them, but the others shun him, saying he'd have to win a medal, just as Felix does. While visiting Tapper's, Ralph, Littlefoot, and the others meet Markowski a soldier from the first-person shooter Hero's Duty who tells him the game's winner receives a medal. Ralph enters the game and encounters Sergeant Calhoun, its no-nonsense leader. Between games, Ralph climbs the game's central beacon, which happened to be filled with the eggs of Cy-Bugs (Bug-like enemies), and collects the medal. However, he accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug that clings to him. During his panic to get the Cy-Bug larva off, he stumbles into a nearby escape pod that launches him out of the game. Meanwhile, Ralph's absence has not gone unnoticed, as a girl outside the game tells Litwak that Fix-It Felix, Jr. is malfunctioning. Q*Bert travels to Fix-It Felix, Jr., and tells him about the dark turn of events. This causes alarm for Felix, because if a game becomes broken, Litwak will have to unplug the game, leaving any characters in the game homeless. So, Felix (along with Cera, Spike, Ruby, Littlefoot's grandparents, Mr. Thicknose, Stan, Kenny, Brand, Andy, Stef, Sloth, Elvis, Nadine, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Derek, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Tanya, Yasha, Fievel's parents, Rex, Woog, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, and Crysta) sets out to find Ralph. Ralph, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, Skip, Kyle, Cartman, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Jesse, Randolph, Taran, Gurgi, Celebi, Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Toaster, Blanky, Fievel, Tiger, Tony, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Zini, Balto, Hubie, Rocko, Batty Koda, and Jack crash-land in Sugar Rush, a kart-racing game. As he searches for his medal, he meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy character who makes off with the medal, planning to use it to buy entry into an after-hours race. However, King Candy (whom Oogie Boogie, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), The Machine, The Horned King, Creeper, Lord Rothbart, Cat R. Waul, Professor Screweyes, Makunga, Steele, Pete, Hexxus, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for) and the other racers refuse to let Vanellope participate, saying she's not really part of the game. The other racers pay her a visit while she is building her own cart and destroy it, disabling her from racing. Ralph, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, Skip, Kyle, Cartman, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Jesse, Randolph, Taran, Gurgi, Celebi, Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Toaster, Blanky, Fievel, Tiger, Tony, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Zini, Balto, Hubie, Rocko, Batty Koda, and Jack witness this and scare the racers off. Ralph than berates her, but she insults him right back. This angers him to the point that he smashes a jaw-breaker in half. Because of his amazing strength, Vanellope gets an idea. She explains to Ralph that the medal can be won back if she gets first place in a race. She then offers to make a pact that if he can help her win, she'll give Ralph the medal back. Ralph reluctantly accepts her offer. After making said pact, they head off to the cart bakery, where the racers make their carts, and they build a cart together. However, a security guard notices the unauthorized activity, and the authorities are sent out, along with King Candy and his goons. After a long chase, they give King Candy's party the slip by hiding in Diet Cola Mountain, an incomplete extra race track. It is discovered that this is Vanellope's home. From there, Ralph teaches Vanellope how to drive her new cart. Back in Hero's Duty, Felix, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Littlefoot's grandparents, Mr. Thicknose, Stan, Kenny, Brand, Andy, Stef, Sloth, Elvis, Nadine, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Derek, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Tanya, Yasha, Fievel's parents, Rex, Woog, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, and Crysta meet Sergeant Calhoun, who explains that the Cy-Bugs can control any game, and can then destroy everything in said game. As the 40 search for Ralph and the Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush, Felix explains that he is searching for Ralph, who had probably "gone Turbo". When Calhoun asked Felix about this term, he then explains that long time ago, there was an old racing game called "Turbo Time" starring a self-obsessed character named Turbo. One day, a RoadBlasters arcade cabinet entered the arcade and gained more popularity than Turbo Time. Out of jealousy, Turbo interrupted the game. He traveled to the other game and crashed into the main player of the new racing game. He crashed both games, which led to both of them being unplugged. As the Felix and Calhoun progress, they fix the pod Ralph was in and fly off to search for the lone Cy-Bug. Felix later falls in love with Calhoun. However, Calhoun's past comes back to haunt her when Felix refers to her as a "dynamite gal", something that her fiancé, who was murdered by a Cy-Bug on their wedding day, would call her. Distraught, she forces Felix, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Littlefoot's grandparents, Mr. Thicknose, Stan, Kenny, Brand, Andy, Stef, Sloth, Elvis, Nadine, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Derek, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Tanya, Yasha, Fievel's parents, Rex, Woog, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, and Crysta to leave her ship. A heartbroken Felix, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Littlefoot's grandparents, Mr. Thicknose, Stan, Kenny, Brand, Andy, Stef, Sloth, Elvis, Nadine, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Derek, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Tanya, Yasha, Fievel's parents, Rex, Woog, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, and Crysta walk to King Candy's castle and meet Sour Bill, King Candy's assistant. He locks up Felix, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Littlefoot's grandparents, Mr. Thicknose, Stan, Kenny, Brand, Andy, Stef, Sloth, Elvis, Nadine, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Derek, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Tanya, Yasha, Fievel's parents, Rex, Woog, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, and Crysta after he realizes he should have locked up Ralph. After a long search, Calhoun soon discovers the Cy-Bug has laid hundreds of eggs underground. Before the race, King Candy and his goons find Ralph in the absence of Vanellope and offers Ralph his medal, which King Candy has dug into the game's code to retrieve (through the use of the "Konami Code"). The only condition was that Vanellope couldn't race. When Ralph asks why King Candy and the other racers hate her so much, he explains he really doesn't. Vanellope is a glitch, and so, this would cause her to act abnormally (such as teleporting and jumping around, sometimes through objects). If she won the race, she would become an official part of the racing roster. He goes on to explain that her glitching would give gamers the impression that the game was broken, and the game would be unplugged. While everyone else could be evacuated from the game, Vanellope could not leave, as she is a glitch. As a result, she would die along with the program. So, King Candy and his goons leave Ralph with that, and exits. When Vanellope, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, Skip, Kyle, Cartman, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Jesse, Randolph, Taran, Gurgi, Celebi, Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Toaster, Blanky, Fievel, Tiger, Tony, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Zini, Balto, Hubie, Rocko, Batty Koda, and Jack return and give Ralph a medal that says "You're my hero". Ralph explains to Vanellope that she can not race for her own good. But she, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, Skip, Kyle, Cartman, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Jesse, Randolph, Taran, Gurgi, Celebi, Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Toaster, Blanky, Fievel, Tiger, Tony, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Zini, Balto, Hubie, Rocko, Batty Koda, and Jack notice that Ralph has the Medal of Heroes and don't believe him. Vanellope threatens to race on her own. Ralph stops her and hangs her by her jacket on a nearby lollipop tree. He then reluctantly proceeds to destroy her kart into pieces. Vanellope tries to stop Ralph but it was no use. She falls off, says "You really are a bad guy!", and runs away, sobbing. Ralph, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, Skip, Kyle, Cartman, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Jesse, Randolph, Taran, Gurgi, Celebi, Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Toaster, Blanky, Fievel, Tiger, Tony, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Zini, Balto, Hubie, Rocko, Batty Koda, and Jack go back to Fix-It Felix Jr., and see that the entire game is deserted, save for one lone citizen, Gene. Gene explains that the game was set to be unplugged in the morning, and that everyone has evacuated. He then gives Ralph the keys to Felix's old penthouse after Ralph explains that he didn't want to live in the garbage dump that he lived in before. Alone, Ralph goes to the balcony and throws his medal at the screen that sits above the game. This causes the poster that previously covered the screen to un-stick and start to fall off, revealing the side of the Sugar Rush arcade cabinet in front of Ralph's game. He, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, Skip, Kyle, Cartman, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Jesse, Randolph, Taran, Gurgi, Celebi, Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Toaster, Blanky, Fievel, Tiger, Tony, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Zini, Balto, Hubie, Rocko, Batty Koda, and Jack discover that Vanellope is on the cabinet and wonder why she is on the machine's art work if she is a glitch. Ralph, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, Skip, Kyle, Cartman, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Jesse, Randolph, Taran, Gurgi, Celebi, Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Toaster, Blanky, Fievel, Tiger, Tony, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Zini, Balto, Hubie, Rocko, Batty Koda, and Jack suspect something foul at play and return to Sugar Rush. They come across Sour Bill. Ralph places him in his mouth as a form of torture until he confesses. Sour Bill explains that King Candy changed Vanellope's code on purpose. When Ralph asks about his motives, Sour Bill says he doesn't know why, and in fact, no one knows why. He explains it is like this because King Candy locked up all the characters' memories. Upon locating Felix, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Littlefoot's grandparents, Mr. Thicknose, Stan, Kenny, Brand, Andy, Stef, Sloth, Elvis, Nadine, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Derek, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Tanya, Yasha, Fievel's parents, Rex, Woog, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, and Crysta, Ralph begs Felix to fix the wrecked kart so Vanellope can race. He agrees to do so after discovering how hard of a life Ralph has had. After also freeing and making amends with Vanellope, they start the race, and as the race proceeds, the hatched Cy-Bugs attack Sugar Rush. Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph then battle them. When Vanellope catches up to King Candy mid-race, Vanellope's glitching interferes with King Candy's code, and reveals that King Candy is actually Turbo, having escaped his game before it was unplugged. King Candy/Turbo rams his car into Vanellope's, causing her to be dragged in front of the car while approaching a walled fork in the road. Vanellope finally takes control of her glitching to escape from King Candy/Turbo, who is afterwards consumed by a Cy-Bug. The group attempts to flee the doomed game, but Vanellope cannot pass through the exit due to her status as a glitch. Calhoun says the game can't be saved because there is no beacon in the game; the beacon in Hero's Duty attracts and kills the Cy-Bugs. Ralph, in a last-ditch effort, heads to Diet Cola Mountain, where he plans on collapsing its Mentos stalactites into the cola at the bottom, causing an eruption that would attract the bugs. While on top of the mountain, he pounds the mentos into the diet cola below from the top. Before he can finish, however, a fusion of King Candy/Turbo and a Cy-Bug attacks him and carries him above the mountain. Ralph breaks free and dives toward the mountain, hoping his impact will start the eruption. Seeing Ralph dive towards the mountain, Vanellope in turn uses her glitching abilities with the goal of catching Ralph. Ralph breaks through the roof of the mountain, but before he is killed in the eruption, Vanellope catches him in Crumbelina's cart. The eruption shines a bright light, which in turn draws all of the Cy-Bugs, including the one that ate King Candy/Turbo, to their destruction. Because characters who die outside their own game are unable to regenerate, this means that all the Cy-Bugs and King Candy/Turbo die permanently. After the Cy-Bugs are drawn to the beacon and Littlefoot and the gang defeat the villains, Felix restores the finish line, and Vanellope crosses it, restoring her memory as the game's lead character, and restoring the ruins of Sugar Rush. The gamers favor her as a character, despite her glitches (it's likely her ability to teleport short distances is perceived by gamers as a special power, rather than a glitch). Felix is very happy and excited that he kisses Calhoun in her cheek, much to her delight, and Calhoun kisses Felix on the mouth. Felix and Ralph return to Fix-It Felix, Jr. in time to show Litwak the game works, and they also give Q*Bert and Co. a new opportunity to work with Ralph and crew in a "bonus level", sparing it and also giving its characters a new respect for Ralph's work as the villain. Felix later marries Calhoun, with Ralph being the Best Man and Vanellope as the Maid of Honor. To all of their relief, there were no Cy-Bugs. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Celebi, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Hubie, Rocko, Crysta, Batty Koda, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), The Machine, The Horned King, Creeper, Rothbart, Cat R. Waul, Professor Screweyes, Makunga, Steele, Pete, Hexxus, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Like BrerDanielMovie93 and BowserMovies1989's film Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Goonies, Free Willy 1-3, The Black Cauldron, the Pokémon films, The Swan Princess films, Rock-a-Doodle, The Brave Little Toaster films, An American Tail 1-4, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, the Balto films, The Pebble and the Penguin, FernGully 1 and 2, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and the Mickey Mouse films. *''The Black Cauldron'', The Brave Little Toaster, Dinosaur, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and the Mickey Mouse films were all made by Disney. Category:Yru17 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films